Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: Gabriella Montez: Sun High’s drama queen. Then she moves to Albuquerque. Upon arrival, she hates it, until she finds the perfect opportunity to steal away the lead in the school musical and the heart of East High’s “Golden Boy”. AU Troyella, Chaylor!
1. Intro

_**Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen**_

**Summary: Gabriella Montez…Sun High's "it" girl, the drama queen. Now her mother wants to move to Albuquerque, to East High. When Gabi first arrives, she thinks it's horrible, until she finds the perfect opportunity to steal away the lead in the school musical and the heart of East High's "Golden Boy". AU Troyella, minor Chaylor!**

**Disclaimer: This story is based off of **_**Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen**_**, but is not like the movie or the book. I don't own anything, besides myself, that is.**

**Character Background:**

**Gabriella Montez- 17 years old; born in San Diego, California but moves to Albuquerque, New Mexico; main character**

**Maria Montez- Gabi's mother; wants to move for the sake of her younger twin daughters**

**Madisen and Morgan Montez- Gabi's annoying little 7-year-old twin sisters**

**Taylor McKessie- Gabriella's first real friend and new best friend; lets Gabi talk her into doing stupid stuff**

**Troy Bolton- Gabriella's crush; East High's Golden Boy**

**Sharpay Evans- East High's "it" girl; tries to keep Gabriella from stealing the lead role in the school musical; Troy's ex-girlfriend**

**Ryan Evans- Sharpay's twin brother and sidekick; tries to get Gabriella to fall in love with him because Sharpay wants Troy back**

**Ms. Darbus- drama teacher**

**Jack Bolton- Troy's dad; basketball coach**

**Lucille "Lucy" Bolton- Troy's mom; history teacher; friend of Maria Montez**

**Trevor Bolton- Troy's 15-year-old brother**

**Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, others- members of the basketball team**

**The first full chapter should be up later, but here's a small intro:**

_**Intro: **_

"Gabi," Maria said. "Get to the table this instant. I need to talk to you," she called over the volume of Gabriella's favorite song playing on her iPod.

Gabi sighed and pulled out her earphones. "What?" she asked annoyed.

Maria sighed. Gabriella was known for being a drama queen, and what she was about to say would really piss her off. "Gabi, we're moving. Sun High's not a good influence on you or your sisters when they get old enough. My friend Lucy in Albuquerque wants us to move there, so you'll be going to East High."

"WHAT?!" Gabi screamed. "No! I'm not leaving just because you're being a selfish bitch. You don't think of anyone but yourself! This is bullshit!" she added as she ran upstairs.

"Gabriella, come here! I'm thinking of your future!" Maria tried to bargain with her.

"I don't give a freakin' damn about my future, Mom! I'm not going anywhere!"

There was a loud bang as her bedroom door slammed shut. Maria knew that the conversation was over. Once Gabriella decided something, that was it. But this time, Maria knew that it was for Gabriella's own good, and she was going to have to prove it to her.

**Sorry it wasn't long, but the first chappie should be here tonight! **


	2. Moving Day

**Thanks for reviewing! I promised this chapter, although I don't think it'll be very long, but I'll try! Also, it has a slight twist to it, so be prepared! You should know the twist when you see it, but if you don't, you can ask me in your review!**

_**Chapter One: Moving Day**_

Gabriella woke up early one morning three weeks later and looked at her calendar. She groaned and closed her eyes, but they popped open when she caught a glimpse of all of her boxes, all packed and ready to go out to the moving van. She couldn't believe she had let her mother talk her into moving to Albuquerque, but she had agreed after two days of arguing over what she would get out of this move. Her mother offered to get her a new car when they were all moved in and let her redecorate her new bedroom any way she wanted it.

Standing up, Gabriella walked over to the calendar. Silently, she took it down off the wall. Packing up the rest of her stuff only took her about five minutes, and then she got dressed and went downstairs. Going into the kitchen, she made herself some breakfast and ate before heading into the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch.  
"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" Maria asked.

"Just dandy, Mom," Gabriella muttered through gritted teeth. "Just freakin' great."

"That's good," her mother said, ignoring the rude comment. She knew it was hard for her daughter to just pack up and leave behind her childhood, but she didn't have to be a brat about it. "They just finished loading the truck, and your sisters are waiting outside. Are your ready to go?"

Gabriella shrugged and went out the front door. She climbed into their travel home. It was large enough, even though she had to sleep on the table, which folded down into a bed while her sisters shared the bunk beds and her mother got the bedroom. They had rented it to move in, and someone else would rent it to drive it somewhere else.  
Soon they were on the road. As they drove, Gabriella tried to focus on the good things about Albuquerque. She thought for about an hour, and decided that there _was_ nothing good about moving to Albuquerque. Her life right now basically sucked.

She sighed and took out her iPod, turning on one of her favorite songs, "Home", by Daughtry. It was a good song, and she tried not to cry while she listened to it. How could her mother rip her away from her boyfriend, her friends, and most importantly, her father's grave? She couldn't hold back her tears, so she stood up and ran into the bathroom to cry.  
Life in Albuquerque would never measure up to be what her life in San Diego was like. In San Diego, she could take a day trip into Los Angeles and Hollywood. In Albuquerque, she would be in the middle of the desert. In San Diego, she had friends. In Albuquerque, she wouldn't know anyone. In San Diego, she could go visit her father's grave any time she wanted to. In Albuquerque, she would probably never see it again. In San Diego, she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend. In Albuquerque, or even right now on the way there, she would find out if she was pregnant with her boyfriend's child.

She slowly took out the pregnancy test she had purchased the day before and opened it. Reading the instructions carefully, she finally took the test. She read over the result panel again. Blue was negative, pink was positive. Five minutes passed before she looked down and saw the blue line. _Negative._

Letting out a sigh of relief, she tossed it back into the box and tucked it safely into her bag for disposal at their next stop. Three hours later, her sisters came to find her, sitting on her bed.

"Come on, Gabriella, we're going to McDonalds," Madisen said matter-of-factly.

"And I'm getting a cheeseburger meal," Morgan announced.

"Good for you," Gabriella murmured. "I'll have chicken nuggets."

"If you want them, you have to come order them yourself," Madisen said.

"Why?"

"Because Mommy said so."

"Screw her," Gabriella whispered.

She looked up at her sisters' shocked faces. "I'm telling her you said that," Morgan said, turning around to find her mother.

Gabriella grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back so they were face-to-face. "If you tell her, I'll make sure you don't get anything to eat," Gabriella hissed.

"Fine, but you have to give me and Madisen each five dollars," the little girl said. Sighing, Gabriella took the money out her purse and handed them each a five dollar bill.

"Not a word," she warned. They shook their heads.

"Good."  
**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When they arrived in Albuquerque the next day, Gabriella had decided that she was going to make the best of their move. Maybe she would try out for her new school's musical. Maybe she would find a new boyfriend…

**Sorry it sucked, but think of it as a second intro. The next chapter will be longer and better, I promise!**


End file.
